


Deadly Dance (A Sukouku Fiction)

by LinaMargarita



Category: BSD - Fandom, Sukouku, bungou stray dogs
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Dazai Osamu - Freeform, Double Black, Heartbreak, M/M, Nakahara Chuuya - Freeform, Reunion, beating up your ex for leaving, mission, missions with your ex, post breakup, post mafia, sukouku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaMargarita/pseuds/LinaMargarita
Summary: 3 months into Dazai's stay in the Armed Detective Agency, he receives a mission that's absolutely perfect for him, much to Kunikida's batshit annoyance. An organization's lady-boss wants Yokohama destroyed, and she's holding a formal party. Dazai for once is willing to do his best. After all, a pretty lady and double-suicide prospects? Why not right?Flirting? Easy. Flirting in front of your ex-partner gravity-manipulating sheepdog whom you abandoned for 2 years? Not so easy. It's either Dazai finishes this mission, or Chuuya finishes him instead.(Dazai sexytimes with a lady in front of Chuuya who's trying his best not to lose his entire shit.)
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), double black - Relationship, sukouku - Relationship, twin dark - Relationship
Kudos: 52





	Deadly Dance (A Sukouku Fiction)

“Kunikida-kuuuun~ why don’t you just come with me?” 

“I can’t. We’re already so understaffed that it makes me want to pull my hair out. Besides, isn’t this your type of mission?” The blond man tsk-ed as he cast a glance at the man whose whole body looked as if it had been dumped on the couch, brown shoes already leaving stains on the seat’s armrest.

“Dazai, this couch is reserved for guests! Get off before it starts smelling like your dirty bandages!” Kunikida raised. He wasn’t willing to pay for anything else that Dazai soils, not when this ass of a detective is such a god of destruction and unpaid bills wherever he went. 

Kunikida didn’t like repeating himself to deaf lunatics, so he let his foot talk for him, kicking Dazai off the couch.

“Kunikida-kun, this is why you’ll never get any lady. If you come with me to the party I’ll teach you hooow- Ow! Okay okay!” Dazai didn’t get to finish whatever divine lecture he had as Kunikida dragged him out of the agency’s door. 

As true as it was, his pride wouldn’t allow him to be schooled by this weirdo when it came to girls, no matter how good Dazai was at it.

“Why don’t you stop being such an idiot and go change for your damn mission!” 

It’s been three months since Dazai and Kunikida were accepted into the Armed Detective Agency by the president, Fukuzawa Yukichi. 

It’s only been three months, but Kunikida feels like he’s aged 10 years being around this asshole. From unpaid café bills to calls on his cellphone about a crazy man in a beige coat being caught in fishing nets and restricted rooftops, the fuckery is absolutely endless when it comes to Dazai.

_______________________

“Dazai I swear to every god in existence if you fuck up this mission-“ Kunikida’s mother hen nagging was cut off as Dazai shut the door on his face, “Don’t you worry, Kunikida-kun! Without you there ll be able to focus better!”

Dazai listened as his partner’s angry footsteps made its way out. When it became inaudible, he touched the doorknob again, making sure it was locked. His apartment wasn’t special, if anything, as he recalls, it was as empty as his living quarters back in the mafia. Here, it was only one futon, a small cabinet, a stack of books, and of course, a few secret levers here and there. 

He plopped down on the floor, legs crossed.  _ Time to get a little serious,  _ He chuckled as he pulled out a piece of crumpled paper from his pocket. 

When he unraveled it, there was a picture of a woman with sharp eyes and black hair styled into a bun. She was wearing a midnight blue-colored dress with sleeves that went up to her elbows. She exuded a kind of high-class charm that you could feel even through a mere photo.

_ Tanabe Shimeko. 20 years old. Heiress to the Tanabe Group. And leader of the organization named Ginza. _

Dazai let out a quiet, menacing laugh. He wasn’t entirely joking when he said he’d be better off without Kunikida tagging along on this one. He can finally pull out a few tricks up his sleeve without unnerving his blissfully ignorant partner.

_ Old habits die hard _ , he thought.

——————————-

“We’re entering the final phase of this mission. Are you ready?” the boss sat from across him, both elbows on the table as he clasped his hands below his menacing grin.

He shuddered. It's been years, but he still couldn’t get used to looking the man in the face when he was scheming like this, and he does not admit it though, but it strikes a similarity that he had considered dead and gone to him.

“I’ve invested too much in this. Fulfill your mission, no matter what. Do not disappoint me.”

His knee hit the floor with a soft thud, and his hat was off in no time. “I won’t fail you.”

___________________

Judging by the booming orchestra and chatter, the party was already in full swing when Dazai arrived. Of course, this was part of his plan: to draw attention by being fashionably late in every sense of the word. He promised it wasn’t because he fell asleep in the middle of strategizing in his apartment.

He opened the wooden double-door to reveal a breathtakingly beautiful ballroom. A gigantic chandelier hung from the ceiling, and below that were white tables decorated with Ecuadorian white roses. The smell of vanilla laced the air from the candles being lit at the side. Golden cutlery sparkled in the light, and the thought that it could be real does not pass him.

_ They really spared no expense, huh?  _ He thought as he entered, his charisma already working its charm, evident in the small turning of heads towards his direction. The nearest to him huddle in whispers, already enamored by the mysterious man they've never seen before, contemplating whether it was safe to approach or not.

He couldn’t say he spared any expense on himself, either. He was in an all-black suit, from the tie to the shoes and his hair was parted to the side in a clean way. It highlighted his porcelain skin, especially since Kunikida absolutely banned him from putting on bandages tonight, much to his utter annoyance.

From his understanding, this was a celebration for a successful collaboration between the Tanabe Group and another corporation. The collaborating party kept its name in tight wraps, but rumor had it that they wanted the same thing Tanabe Shimeko did.

The ultimate destruction of Yokohama.

And if he doesn’t get rid of her, that’ll soon become a reality. 

He had a multitude of plans; that’s just who he was, and he didn’t care if he needed to get a little  _ dirty  _ to succeed tonight. I mean, it is why Fukuzawa assigned this to him; this wasn’t a mission that centered on violence, this was a mission that required him to lay a trap, and use himself as scrumptious bait.

“So, what’s a handsome guy like you doing in the corner alone like that?”

The lady’s dark eyes locked unto Dazai like a predator. The backless-ness of the gray ensemble showed off her beautiful figure, and she walked with the grace of a swan towards him. It doesn't take Dazai 2 seconds to recognize her. 

“Tanabe Shimeko-san.” He bowed just as gracefully. She returned the bow and smiled sweetly at him. “Dazai-san, it’s been so long!” She wrapped her arms around his neck, earning them a few pointed stares.

He never said he hadn’t met Tanabe, she was a prominent figure, and her organization,  _ Ginza _ , has had brushes with Port Mafia before, some ending in white flags while other encounters ending in body bags.

“I haven’t seen you in forever. Where have you been sticking your  _ head _ in lately?” She purred at him and he chuckled lightly. It was all just  _ too  _ easy when it came to this woman. He felt no thrill in it whatsoever. She wasn’t the kind of girl who’d have opinions on anything unless it benefited her, and it was absolutely boring to him. “That’s a secret, but you’ll definitely be surprised.” 

“You know I absolutely love surprises, especially when they’re from you. That’s why I’ve prepared a  _ small _ surprise for you as well.” Her hands were ice-cold as they landed on Dazai’s, pulling him to the right side of the ballroom where a giant white marble staircase sat. At the end of it was a set of double doors identical to those at the entrance.

The cold of her hand felt like it transferred to his face. Was his cover blown?

Dazai mentally prepared himself. Getting caught early and being pushed to confrontation wasn’t really far from his calculation anyway, but it was inconvenient. He sighed,  _ really, at times like these, I wish I had him here with me. _

It startled him a little when he realized it wasn’t Kunikida he was thinking about.

The pace of Dazai’s heartbeat quickened. If this was indeed him getting caught, he needed to act fast. When she twisted the golden knobs of the door and pushed it open, his breath hitched as he prepared himself for bullets.

What he saw made him wish he was rained on by bullets instead.

“Meet the honorary guest of this party, my collaborator.”

Dazai barely heard her as his mind, usually unfazed and razor-sharp, analyzed whatever type of shitty magic was in front of him. He suddenly cannot remember anything, no plans, no witty pick-up lines he prepared, nothing.

All he could think about were the sudden rush of memories that came with the man in front of him, his blue-eyed gaze sharp like the knife he still probably brings around with him.

The man mirrored Dazai’s dumbed-down expression as he frantically got up from the red loveseat he was seating on. Gone was the usual black cloak that hung on his shoulders as if they were glued on. His choker wasn’t present either, which made Dazai a little irritated. It started out as a dare, then it became the sign of the other's loyalty to him. He knew it was selfish to be angry, after all, he didn’t return the favor anymore.

He now donned a black suit and a maroon undershirt with the first two buttons undone. It complimented the stark orange of his hair that was tied in a ponytail, a very rare sight that made Dazai’s stomach flip.

And who could forget that god-forsaken hat?

“And why the hell is the mackerel here?!” 

“You really collaborated with a dumb slug?”

Dazai slowly made his way towards Chuuya, who seemed like he was cemented to the floor. Before he could react however, the man’s fist collided with his jaw. It connected with a crack that he knew was like satisfying music to the ears of his old partner whom he betrayed.

“Now, now.” Tanabe-san tried to diffuse the situation. “I’m sorry if this riled you up, Nakahara-san, but I only brought him here because I have things to discuss with Dazai-san.” 

This was when Dazai realized that her arm was still on him, like a snake that refused to remove a lamb from its predatory hold.  _ This isn’t good,  _ he swallowed hard, eyes landing back to Chuuya who surprisingly, had a beautiful smile on his face.

A smile so beautifully calculated and fake that it made Dazai wince. He smiled back, but his eyes screamed an utterly different story; _an apology_. He glanced at Tanabe, making sure that she wasn’t unto any of this. He doubts though, as his connection with Chuuya wasn’t something that was built overnight.

And being the demon prodigy that he was, it didn’t take long for him to be able to put a smile on his face too; the kind that no one would suspect. He was smiling now, yes, but the truth was he was looking for the nearest window he could jump out of and kill himself with. Of all the people that could show up now, 

It had to be Chuuya.

This mission has just gotten a hundred times more complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> * Tanabe Shimeko - Real life Dazai Osamu's first wife. She died in their double-suicide attempt but he didn't. (crazy vitality am i right?)  
> * Ginza - Tanabe Shimeko worked as a waitress somewhere in Ginza.
> 
> Anyways this is going to be a 2-chapter fic so hold ur horses and horses hold ur humans hehehe follow me on twt: @/chuuyaskitty if you like random sukouku shiz and updates to more fics. I also have a completed 4-chapter skkfic named "Secrets in the Petrus" so you can check that out if you like! ^^ Thank you for the neverending support and please don't hesitate to leave some feedback because I'm really grateful for those. goodnight! ^^


End file.
